


Paoyou

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Summary: *完全标记*dirtytalk ooc有(吧)，我的
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu & Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 18





	Paoyou

○Abo.柑橘×葡萄柚  
○有车慎入

众所周知昼与夜交替的美妙之处在于，无论前一天晚上发生了多么令人尴尬的事，说过怎样的话，都可以隔着早晨的懒散和疲乏而暂时忘记了。但金赫奎一路伸着懒腰，踏着岁月静好的平稳步伐下楼时，看到比他起来还早的田野早早坐在位置上训练，还是怔了一下。

田野全神贯注操作着，冷气开得有些足，金赫奎被冷得打了个颤，便拿了杯子默默去接热水，热水最后有一点溅在了手指上，冒出被烫到的点状痛感，但好在只有几滴不打紧，只是烫红了些，还不至于起泡。金赫奎端着热水回来，虚虚地捂了下手便放在桌上，然后拉出椅子机械地坐下。右侧的人一言不发，好似并没有发现金赫奎有人坐在旁边似的，因为专注而眉头紧皱，键盘声啪嗒地清脆敲着沉默的气氛，敲得金赫奎心乱得很。

伸出手刚想摁开主机按钮却发现电脑已然开着。往日早晨起来，要是电脑忘记关了，会被田野说"Why always let your computer open"，而自己会拍拍iko辩驳"阿尼，forgot,forgot."然后田野就会用那黏黏糊糊的嗓音回答，"You will make your computer noob."

可是到现在为止，两人之间只剩下键盘迅速敲击的声音。金赫奎悄悄地瞄了他一眼，头发在起床后还没有打理过，乱蓬蓬的，镜框下一双眼睛专注地盯着屏幕，灰色的T恤被随意地套着，左肩和右肩的高度不在一个水平线上，T恤拉开的角度里，能看见白皙的肌肤与凹凸有致的锁骨。平时金赫奎在旁边的时候，左边的那只耳机总是摘下的，而今天两只都被戴上了，田野将他隔开在了一边。

金赫奎深深吸了口气，心里泛上有些莫名的憋屈。登上游戏，有些泄气地靠在椅背上，手又习惯性环在后脑勺，无意间触到了那粗糙的一块抑制贴。

昨晚发生的事情在脑海中又被唤醒，今天漫长的沉默，被刻意忽视的感觉也都有了具象的原因。

田野的那局游戏输掉了。手指又不自觉凑上唇，找了一块完好的皮肉咬上去，眼睛有些空洞地盯着屏幕。

金赫奎下意识去轻轻拍掉他的手：“bite finger?”

田野看了他一眼，往旁边缩了一下，将椅子旋了一圈站起来就要往楼上走。

金赫奎迅速站起身，快步过去拉住他的胳膊，没想到田野用更大的力气想要挣脱他，他便用更大的力量捏住他，但Omega的力量始终抵不过Alpha。  
田野一声又一声说着，放开我。  
金赫奎仍然拼命拽着，似乎放开了，就再也挽回不了某些错误。  
“让你放开！你捏得我好疼。”  
田野的声音染上了哭腔。

金赫奎的手松开了些，田野刚感知到便大步往房间走，金赫奎寸步不离地跟在后面，直到进了自己的房间，田野想关上门不让金赫奎进，但没想到他却快自己一步，还顺手带上了门。

田野有些恼怒地开口：“你跟着我进来干什么？”

“我……iko……”  
金赫奎靠在门上，头低垂着。

“金赫奎，你别靠近我。”

“就要靠近iko。”  
金赫奎的头抬起来，有些倔的望着他。

“我不喜欢你了，金赫奎，别靠近我。”

“确定吗？”  
金赫奎舔了一下嘴唇。

“我不喜欢你了，你别来烦我。”

“可是iko是我的辅助啊。”金赫奎往前挪了两步。  
“你别过来，我不想靠近你，请你出去。”田野也跟着往后退。  
田野那双那平时带着笑意，扑闪的大眼睛，此刻泛着的全是恼怒与委屈的情绪。  
金赫奎深呼吸了一下，手往自己的颈后探去。

“你要干什么？金赫奎。”  
金赫奎的指腹一用力，屏蔽贴被撕下。

“iko跟我是炮友。”  
“我想要iko了。”

柑橘的味道一如昨夜，那样熟悉，那样令人失去理智。当严丝合缝的一层薄薄屏蔽贴被揭下，便钻了出来，漫入空气，漫入田野的鼻息里。  
田野在一阵晕眩中，被金赫奎推在身后的墙上，原本想象中后脑勺受到的冲撞力，却有一只温暖而柔软的手垫在了后方。  
随之而来的，是一个急促而热烈的吻。

柑橘味的信息素敲着田野心中的那根弦。金赫奎的唇瓣死命压着田野的唇，急促的呼吸扑在田野的鼻翼上，舌尖撬开着他的齿列，逮住他的舌尖含住吮吸，转而扫过他的上颌，扫过他口腔里的每一寸。像是诱导，又像是拼命去掠夺。  
田野感到快要不能呼吸，金赫奎只是松开给他一个短暂的换气时间，又吻上了他。  
想要吻到他求饶，想要标记，想要占有，想要将他的一切标上一个叫做金赫奎的名字，掠去他仅存的那点理智。

金赫奎一只手钻过他的指缝，将他的手腕扣在墙壁上，又一手去撩灰色T恤的下摆。微凉的指尖掀开衣物，刚触到肚皮上的肌肤，令田野不禁颤抖了一下，便下意识去抓金赫奎的手，想要阻止他下一步的动作。  
“呜……”唇齿被碾压性的攻势抵住，他想要骂金赫奎，想要问他到底想怎么样。却只能发出微弱的音节。  
那指尖从腰间，一下一下划过他肋骨的缝隙，来到了胸前。  
金赫奎轻轻拢住他胸前的乳肉，意料中听到了破碎的呻吟。与唇上的力度不同，金赫奎开始只是轻轻撩拨着他那处敏感，指腹在乳头打着圈，一下一下地撩拨。又逐渐加重了力度，去捏他的乳尖，用手指去抠弄乳头的那一处小缝。  
金赫奎感到喷薄在鼻翼上的呼吸愈加急促而沉重，扣住他指尖的手便绕到颈后，揭开omega信息素的秘密。

甜腻而带着些酸涩的信息素被释放出来，是葡萄柚的味道。

满屋子的柑橘和葡萄柚气息交融，有种说不出的甜，但若细细地闻，那甜味的尾巴里，却也缀着苦涩的酸。

Alpha终于放过Omega被吻咬地发红的唇瓣，田野终于能够张开口腔大口地呼吸，而金赫奎却凑到他的耳边急促地吐息着，气息一阵阵扑在敏感的耳廓，惹得田野双腿直发软。

身体的重心不断地下坠，田野觉得自己再也站不住了。

下坠。  
无尽地下坠。  
田野感觉要在这信息素交融的世界里窒息了，有些绝望地闭上了眼。

身体一轻。  
田野被金赫奎抱起来，放在了柔软的大床上。  
田野有些惊恐地睁开眼睛，只见金赫奎的身体缓缓压了上来，田野想要推开，但他胳膊的那点力气，怎么可能推得开Alpha整个身体压上来的重量。

金赫奎只是轻轻地笑。啄了一下田野的唇，附在他的耳边咬他的耳垂。

“iko不是想做我的炮友吗？”  
“金赫奎，你放开我。”田野拼命挣扎着，手拼命地拍着金赫奎的脊背，声音带着绝望的哭腔。

“你不喜欢我，金赫奎，你不喜欢我……为什么还要这样。”  
好委屈，好委屈。  
眼泪大颗地往外掉，划过脸颊，落入紧贴着的金赫奎耳边的发丝里。

“iko相信我。”  
“不会很疼的，我来教给iko。”

田野觉得自己快要被绝望吞噬，他不想再挣扎了，一切都是徒劳的。  
像个，深陷爱情引火焚身的傻子。

身上的衣物被褪去，大片白皙的肌肤被完全袒露在了金赫奎的眼前。金赫奎双手轻轻掐着他的胳肢窝，拇指一下又一下撩拨着乳尖，田野被撩拨得又羞又愤，想要大声叫出来，却迫于尊严而强忍着。Alpha的信息素还在不断剥夺着他的理智，久之脸颊被憋得带上像是窒息的颜色，眼尾泛上情欲特有的那缕红。

“iko想叫就叫出来。”金赫奎的舌尖舔上他胸前的那片肌肤。

“呜……金赫奎，我恨你。”  
“恨我吧，iko，恨我吧……”

舌尖在胸前的肌肤游移着，所到之处的毛孔不由自主地紧缩起来，被刺激得冒出一个个细小的疙瘩。金赫奎轻咬上他的乳尖，用舌尖去抵那处敏感的小缝，用更为轻柔的力度在他的乳头上划着打圈。

“嘶——”胸前传来的感觉过于刺激，田野有些无法自持地倒抽了一口冷气。

金赫奎舔吻田野胸前的舌尖缓缓下移，划过锁骨的轮廓，划过白皙的肚皮，触到内裤边缘的时候那舌尖收了回去，转而用牙齿咬住布料，将他的最后一层防备扯了下来。

粉嫩而秀气的性器已经半硬，随着内裤的褪下直直地弹了出来，田野的瞳孔随之紧缩了一下。  
金赫奎握住他的性器，手指划过红得颜色发深的顶端：“iko这里怎么冒水了？”  
田野的脸已经通红，只见附趴在自己胯间的人，伸出舌尖，舔了一下被情欲刺激地冒出前液的顶端，又顺着柱身血管和神经的纹路，细细撩拨着每一寸向下，叼起了小球中的一颗含在嘴里，用舌尖慢慢地舔。

田野越是不理他，金赫奎越是想用直白的话，用刺激他的动作去撩拨，直到他忍不住叫出声，要求着自己操他，要直到他表露真实的爱意。

田野表面上还是强硬的态度，而内心已然波涛汹涌。  
身体与言语上的刺激，加上空气中弥漫的柑橘与葡萄柚信息素的混合气味，他不久前还保持着清明的理智仿佛分崩离析，Omega与生俱来骨子里的欲望，像是被一股强大的力量从严丝合缝的非发情期里强硬地撕出一块脆弱的境地，金赫奎强烈的攻势弄得他软了力气，也软了那自以为受过伤害后执拗而倔强的心意。

情潮扑面而来，将海浪中的人拍打在岸边。

“唔嗯……”  
田野再也把持不住，有些难耐地扭动了几下腰身。  
引来金赫奎低低地笑。

指尖在那已经湿透了的后穴打着旋，捋过边缘的小褶，轻轻地破开进去。  
由于后穴已经湿透了的缘故，一根手指的进入显得轻而易举，但内壁的肌肉是紧贴上来的，带着令人讶异的高温，熨着他手指上的肌肤。  
金赫奎调整了一个角度，将指腹向上往里插入，不急不躁地轻轻律动着。由于手指的抽插时而带出一些清液从交合处一点点溢出来。金赫奎又加了一根手指，田野不由得喘了一声，指腹掠过内壁上部的软肉，在稍深的地方探到了一处褶皱。

金赫奎只是在那里由于惯性多磨了一下，田野便“呜啊——”叫出声来。金赫奎了然一笑，指腹更加用力地戳探那处令omega惊喘出声的敏感点。田野被刺激地绷直了腰，主动地将自己的腿抬得更高，好让金赫奎的手指能够能加顺畅得进入。  
手指已经加到了三根，金赫奎不急不慢地给他扩张着，反倒是一开始不停反抗的田野先难耐地扭着臀部，迎合着Alpha手指抽插的动作。

身下的人终于忍不住糯糯地开口：“想要……”

金赫奎又用手指碾了一下那处褶皱。  
“想要什么？”

“呜……”  
“想要操进来……”田野有些难耐地难以自持，声音也染上了哭腔。

“要谁操进来？”

“要……”  
“啊！”金赫奎加快了手指抽插的速度，不停地蹂躏着那敏感的一处。  
“要赫奎……操进来。呜……”

金赫奎那根理智的弦啪得断了个干脆。

金赫奎脱下自己的裤子，只留了上身的衣物，硬到发痛的性器在那一刻终于摆脱了衣物的束缚。硬挺的粗大性器抵上了不断往外冒着液体的小穴，在小口的外面蹭了两下，轻轻地破开进去。

“呜……好疼……”  
性器的尺寸不是手指能相比的。性器破开紧致的甬道，将每一处的褶皱都撑平到了极致。  
田野的脸颊上，金赫奎细细密密的吻落下，唇瓣轻触着脸颊的肌肤，以他最轻柔的方式抚慰着初经人事的omega。  
“可以动了吗iko。”  
“呜……不要……好疼。”  
“嗯，不动。”

“可以动了吗iko？”  
“不知道。”

金赫奎身子一倾伏上身去，嵌在田野体内的性器随着动作而整根插入。  
“呜……好痛……好痛……”田野的眼角因为疼痛而溢出了生理性的泪水。

“对不起……”金赫奎的手顺势揽住田野的腰，用力地将他抱在怀里，发丝在胸口胡乱地蹭着。

痛感才刚过去了一阵，田野的那股欲望又涌了上来。  
金赫奎上身的衣物还是完好没有脱掉，田野将自己的腿盘上金赫奎的背，以一种直白的角度向金赫奎敞开着自己。  
金赫奎被田野这样意乱情迷而做出的反应撩拨得快要失去理智。

“iko这么想被我操吗？”  
金赫奎借着田野盘着腿的姿势挺动着腰身，肉棒不停地在紧闭的内壁快速戳刺着。内壁炙热的温度和夸张的紧致激得金赫奎险些缴械。

“iko好可爱。”  
“呜啊——赫奎……太快了……”  
“哈啊……呜……”  
穴内的软肉被完全操开了，滚烫的柱身抵上内壁的那处敏感地软肉，惹得田野惊叫出声。内壁分泌出的情液不住地朝外涌着，金赫奎觉得自己在操弄着一块湿透了的肉壁，每戳刺一下，就会冒出一小股液体，在操弄的节奏里顺着内壁流出来，淫靡又混乱。

“啊——不要操那里，哈啊……”金赫奎挺了一下腰准备进行更快更深的戳刺，没想到刚调整了一个细小的弧度便令身下的人惊喘出声。涨大的龟头碾磨到Omega深处的生殖腔口，那一处的软肉比内壁的其它部位都更要柔软和滚烫。金赫奎向里试探地抵了一下，田野的眼泪便又溢了出来。  
“不要进去……”Omega的嗓音已经有些沙哑，“求你了赫奎……不要进去。”

“我想进去iko。”  
“求你了……求你了……会怀孕的。”

“我知道你在担心什么iko。”  
田野被金赫奎翻了个身，柱身直直地顶开那一处不停分泌着液体的腔口，湿滑而滚烫的生殖腔液泄出，悉数浇在Alpha的前端。金赫奎用力地在思绪中挤出一丝清明，强忍着射精的欲望，在生殖道里一下又一下地操弄。  
这也是Alpha的第一次，而他正准备标记，他心尖上的Omega。  
他唯一的信仰。  
所有爱与欲都倾注给了他。

“金赫奎……你不当人……”  
田野哭了，眼泪像决了堤一样地往外涌。

阴茎在生殖腔内涨大，似乎马上就要成结。  
“你不喜欢我，为什么还想要标记我……”

几下猛烈的戳刺之后，Alpha的阴茎终于在Omega的生殖腔内成了结，金赫奎咬上田野颈后那块葡萄柚味的腺体，同时精液被悉数浇注在了生殖腔内。  
被齿尖破开肌肤的疼痛，和心理上的疼痛一齐朝田野涌来。

完全标记。

田野彻彻底底属于金赫奎。

“为什么……金赫奎？你告诉我啊……为什么……”  
田野蜷缩着，眼睛空洞而无神。后穴里的液体还在不住地向外涌，田野觉得自己狼狈极了，内心的绝望与恐惧，还有愤恨，弄得他快要发狂。

“iko现在有我的标记了。”金赫奎脱下被汗液湿透的衬衫，露出紧实的胸膛和凹凸有致的锁骨。  
金赫奎捧着田野满是泪痕的脸，吻去他的泪水。

“你看。”金赫奎指向自己的锁骨，锁骨的下方有一处纹身，是一串英文字母。

「MEIKO」

“我早就被iko标记了呢。”


End file.
